Pokemon Revelations: The Chronicles Of Salvator
by JesusRules777
Summary: Part 1 of the Pokemon Revelations trilogy. Ash Ketchum finds himself pulled into an adventure that will change his life forever. Rated T for possible character deaths in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Hi everyone, here is the remake of my first story, 'Pokemon Revelations'. I felt like it could do with some major tuning up and there will be quite a few changes. Instead of doing it as one solo story, as I had done in the past, I will be making it into a trilogy.

Also I may take a bit of time to upload between chapters since I am working quite a lot and I have quite a lot of home commitments as well. I also may take a while because I'm not that good a writer and several of my ideas may change overtime, but I will finish these stories I promise.

I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does, but there may be some characters or places of my own creation appearing later on in the story.

Just to clarify, in my story Red is Ash's dad. His real name is Jack Ketchum (those of you who have played the original Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow will see where 'Jack' came from) and I decided to make 'Red' a nickname for him, which is how I will be referring to him in this story. Red's Pokemon party will be the same as the party he uses in the original Pokemon Gold and Silver games. If you have any other questions about the story, feel free to ask.

Anyway, on with the story. Hope you like it :)

**POKEMON REVELATIONS: THE CHRONICLES OF SALVATOR**

**Chapter 1**

Not many people would be surprised to hear that very few life forms, either human or Pokemon, could be found upon the top of Mt. Silver. The weather conditions there never changed. Hail stones lashing down from the clouds above. Blistering cold winds rapidly blasting across the mountaintops which are mostly covered by a thick layer of snow and hail. In fact, if there were any life forms to be discovered at Mt. Silver, they would most like be discovered lurking within the darkness of the many caves within the mountain. Even then, there were very few who dared to enter. Nobody ever suspected that, within the storm of the mountain, a man in his early forties would be sitting upon a rock.

Meditating.

The man in question was named Jack Ketchum, although many people knew him by his nickname: Red. Red was a clean-shaven, rather muscular man with slightly-tanned skin and a mass of spiky black hair. He was wearing a red jacket with short, white sleeves, a black collar and a large, white imprint of a Poke-ball on the back. He worn his jacket unzipped, which revealed a plain, black t-shirt underneath. His jeans were royal blue, the same colour as his eyes, and his black boots were only high enough to cover his ankles. There were six Poke-balls attached to his belt, three on either side of his belt buckle. He also wore a black sweatband around each of his wrists and upon his head sat a red cap which also held the white imprint of a Poke-ball.

Despite the severely brutal weather conditions, Red wasn't feeling any pain, and he wasn't feeling cold at all. A golden aura surrounded him, protecting him from the weather. As well as protecting him from the weather, the aura around him filled with peace, love, hope courage, humidity, kindness and a feeling of protection. He was completely safe. Emotionally and physically.

Suddenly, a vision flashed in Jack's mind. It showed what appeared to be Viridian City under attack. Buildings were crumbling and flames were spreading as civilians tried to flee in terror.

The vision then showed Red's son, Ash, alongside a young tan-skinned man with squinty eyes and a red-haired girl around Ash's age, maybe a little older. They appeared to be in pain as Ash's Pikachu, along with the rest of their Pokemon, were taken away from them.

The vision suddenly changed again. This time it was showing a familiar setting: Pallet Town. Red's hometown. Lying on the ground was Red's wife, Deliah Ketchum, shaking as flames rose around her. She turned her head to show a look of fear and terror across her face and in her eyes.

As the vision of Deliah faded, Red began to see another vision. This time it showed a shadowy figure of a man who's face could not be seen but who's eyes were glowing an eerie red. In the man's right hand was a golden sceptre with a dark purple sphere on top. Upon the man's forehead appeared the image of a triangle with a large eyeball inside it.

The final image which Red saw showed his son, Ash, deep in meditation as he suddenly transformed into a beacon of magnificent white light. The light grew so bright that Red had to open his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he found himself gasping for air and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Jack!" a mysterious voice called out. Red quickly opened his eyes and looked around him. But nobody was there. "Jack!" the voice repeated. The voice was speaking to him telepathically and it spoke in a loving, fatherly tone. After a minute's thought, Red finally realised who it was that was speaking to him.

"Elohim?"

"Yes, Jack. It's me," the voice of Elohim replied.

"What were these visions that I just had?" Red asked.

"They are warning signs," replied Elohim, "of dangers that will soon take place in the near future."

"What kind of dangers," Red asked hesitantly.

"A dark power is soon to make it's presence known to you," Elohim answered. "I'm afraid your family is in grave peril."

Red immediately rose to his feet as the thoughts of his beloved wife and son sprung to his mind. He had often returned home to see them, but most of the time he had been away, either training his Pokemon and himself to become stronger, as he was doing, or to accomplish a mission which had been set before him. His son, Ash, was doing a lot of travelling himself, trying to accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. It had been seven years since Ash first started his journey and, although they spent as much time together when they were back home in Pallet Town, they never crossed paths as they travelled along their separate journeys. Nevertheless, Red was immensely proud of his son and the love he had for him, and his wife Delia, never faltered.

"What kind of danger are they in?" Red asked fearfully.

"The danger has not yet arisen," Elohim replied, "But you must return to Pallet Town as soon as possible." Red didn't need to be told twice. He wanted to see his wife and son more than anything else in the world, and returning home to them from his long journeys was no less than a miraculous blessing for him. With the thoughts of home running through his head, Red immediately climbed down the rock which he was perched upon and made his way to the cave entrance, the golden aura still protecting him. As he made his way to the cave, he continued to communicate telepathically to Elohim.

"But first, you must travel to Viridian City." Elohim continued. "The citizens there will soon be in great danger, as you saw in your visions."

"Will I be strong enough to stop this evil when the time comes?" Red asked worriedly.

"My son," Elohim answered kindly, "when the time comes you won't need to be."

Red frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I will be sending my most trusted, and most powerful, servant to combat this darkness, for the Chronicles of Salvator will come true."

Red paused just outside the mouth of the cave. He had heard of the Chronicles of Salvator but, apart from what Elohim had just told him, he knew nothing more. "How will I be able to identify him?"

"You will know when you see him," Elohim answered. "But when he reveals himself, you must be the one to guide him."

Red thought for a moment. If Salvator was as powerful as he was told then why would he require any guidance from anyone besides his master? Red shook those thoughts aside and just decided to go along with what Elohim had told him. "I won't let you down, Father. I promise," Red concluded. As he stepped into the darkness of the cave, pulling a Poke-ball from his belt, the golden aura surrounding him faded away until all that could be seen of Red was the blinding white flash of the Poke-ball opening in his hand.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, hope it was okay. Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Hello there everyone, JesusRules777 here :) here's the second chapter of my story, sorry it took so long to update, I've been extremely busy lately and it might take a while before the next update but I'll try not to disappoint. Also I got writer's block lol

I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, places, yada yada yada... Anyway on with the story, hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 2**

The warm rays of sunshine beamed down upon the tranquil scenery just outside of Pallet Town. The lush, green grass swayed alongside the pleasantly cool, gentle breeze. Pidgey were cheerfully chirping as they flew across the clear, blue sky, slightly patched by two or three small, white clouds. Rattata could be seen chasing one another among the trees and bushes.

Walking down the path towards Pallet Town was a seventeen-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum. Ash was slightly muscular with tan skin, light brown eyes and messy black hair which stuck out from underneath a red cap, which was yellow at the front with the red outline of a Poke-ball stitched into the front, and had a red brim. He was wearing a dark-red t-shirt underneathh a black, unzipped jacket which had short, grey sleeves and a grey collar. On the back of his jacket was the same red outline of a Poke-ball which was stitched onto the cap, except it was a lot bigger. His jeans were stonewash blue and his trainers were black and red with yellow laces. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves which were yellow around his wrists.

Upon his shoulder sat his Pikachu, Ash's most trusted friend and companion. They had been travelling together ever since Ash began his Pokemon journey on his tenth birthday, and ever since then the two of them had become rather famous as Ash had become a very successful Pokemon trainer and Pikachu was one of his most dependable Pokemon.

"Hey, Ash!" a male voice called out from behind them. Ash and Pikachu turned around to see a twenty-two-year-old man running towards them. He was a tall, tan-skinned man with sqinty eyes and brown, spiky hair. He was wearing green trousers, blue and white trainers and an orange hooded jumper.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash called back cheerfully. "How've you been?"

"Good thanks, yourself?"

"Can't complain," Ash shrugged.

"How are you doing, Pikachu?" Brock asked the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Pi, Pika-Chu," ("Hi, Brock,") Pikachu greeted cheerfully.

Brock then turned his attentions back to Ash. "Are you ready to start training, Ash?"

"Bring it on, Brock," Ash grinned confidently.

"Pika!" ("Yeah!") Pikachu grinned, matching Ash's expression, as he leaped of Ash's shoulder and into a battle stance.

"You asked for it," Brock smirked as he pulled a Poke-ball from his belt. "Go! Steelix!" Brock threw the Poke-ball into the air. The ball opened and a Steelix emerged from it, staring down at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu simply smirked as yellow sparks of electricity emitted from his cheeks.

"You ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked enthusiastically.

"Pika!" ("You bet!") Pikachu replied, sharing Ash's enthusiasm.

"Then let's begin," Brock nodded. "Go, Steelix! Dragon Tail!"

The tip of Steelix's tail began to glow white and soon it came hurdling towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Agility!" Ash cried.

Pikachu responded immediately, narrowly avoiding Steelix's powerful attack.

"Great," Ash commented. "Now get as close Steelix as you can!"

Brock noticed what Ash was trying to do. He had seen him use this strategy before. He wasn't going to let him use it this time.

"Steelix, use Sandstorm!" Brock called out.

The rock-like sections of Steelix's body began to spin rapidly. Before Pikachu could get close enough to touch Steelix, he was blown away by the Sandstorm. However, Pikachu was quick to regain his feet.

"Pikachu, Dig!" Ash cried out. Immediately, Pikachu dug a hole and burrowed underneath the ground.

"Steelix, you dig too," Brock said. Steelix responded by smashing his head into the ground, his entire body sinking underneath the grass as the Sandstorm raged above the ground.

"Pikachu, get out of the ground!" Ash yelled, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to risk Pikachu getting hit by the Samdstorm, but he knew it would be even more dangerous for Pikachu to remain underground when Stellix was there too. Pikachu soon emerged but had to quickly brace himself against the Sandstorm. It was dying down.

"Steelix, return to the surface!" Brock called out. The smooth surface of the grass erupted into a mild explosion of mud and rocks as Steelix torpedoed his way from underground, staring at Pikachu with a menacing look on his face. The Sandstram had now died down completely.

"Pikachu, go for Steelix's face!" Ash commanded. Pikachu leaped into the air and, in mid-air, he was so close to Steelix's face he was almost touching it.

"Steelix, Hyper Beam!" Brock said to his Pokemon. While Pikachu was still in close-range with Steelix's face Steelix opened his jaws and a fiery-hot beam of white energy began to built up.

But Ash wasn't going to give him a chance to use his attack. "Pikachu, give Steelix an Iron Tail to the chin!" Pikachu's lightning bolt-shaped tail began to glow white, just as Steelix's tail had done before. Just before Steelix could use his attack Pikachu performed a somersaulting back-flip and smashed his tail underneath Steelix's chin, knocking Steelix's head backwards at a ninety degree angle just as the Hyper Beam attack was about to hit Pikachu. "Oh yeah," Ash cheered. "Now use your Static ability to paralyse him!"

Pikachu then landed on Steelix's body and unleashed a jolt of electricity, which ran it's way through Steelix's entire body, causing Steelix to yell in pain, unable to move.

"No!" Brock cried out in panic. He knew what was coming next. He knew what Ash was going to do next. And he was powerless to do anything. He had been beat.

"Now, finish him off Pikachu," Ash yelled. "Thunder attack right in the mouth!"

Once again, Pikachu leaped into the air directly towards Steelix's head. The Steel Pokemon's jaw was wide open, unable to close it due to the paralysis. After setting off a couple of small, yellow jolts of electricity from his cheeks Pikachu sent a powerful Thunder attack towards Steelix's mouth. This was Ash's plan all along. Although Steelix's outsides were immune to the electric current his insides were tender and vunerable. As soon as Pikachu made his attack Steelix screamed out in pain as the massive charge of electricity surged through his body. As soon as Pikachu had finished his attack Steelix collapsed onto the ground, unable to continue. Ash and Pikachu had won.

"Great work, Pikachu," Ash cheered as Pikachu leaped into his trainer's arms.

"Pika, Pikapi," ("Thanks, Ash,") Pikachu replied as he leaped into Ash's embrace.

"Great work, Steelix," Brock sighed as he pulled Steelix's Poke-ball from his belt. "Take a good rest."

"Steelix," ("Thanks, Brock,") Steelix groaned as he returned to his Poke-ball. Brock grinned as he turned his attentions back to Ash.

"Good battle, Ash," Brock chuckled. "It looks as though you don't need my help."

"Doesn't hurt to have it, though" Ash shrugged with a grin.

"I think you'll win this tournament no problem," Brock complimented. "But I'll be here to help you if you want me to."

"Why wouldn't I want you to help me?" Ash asked. "You've been a great help to me over the past few years."

"Pika, Pika-Chu," ("That's right, Brock") Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Brock smiled. "By the way, Ash. Does you Mum know I'm coming?"

"Yeah, I told her already," Ash told him. "She's waiting on us."

"Cool," Brock replied. "Let's go."

"Aren't we going to go and heal Steelix first?" Ash asked concernedly.

"I brought Blissey with me just in case," Brock explained. "Mind if I let them both out of their Poke-balls when we get to your place?"

"Not at all, Brock," Ash replied gesturing for Brock to walk alongside him. "Let's go."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** There you go champs. Chapter 2 now up, hope you liked it, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the meantime, hope you all have a pleasant day :) JesusRules777 out!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey guys, JesusRules777 here, hope you're well :) here's Chapter 3 of my story. If there's anything you want me to add just let me know and I'll see what I can do for you.

I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, places, yada, yada, yada...

Anyway, on with the story, hope you like it :)

**CHAPTER 3**

The dark, round chamber was dimly lit by the light emitted from the lime-green liquid bubbling inside a large array of cylindrical tanks which were spread out around the room. Each tank had a large, black figure inside of them, although the bright light radiated from the liquid substance they were in made it impossible for anyone to guess what was inside them. One thing was for sure, they weren't human.

In the middle of the room stood a lone human with a Persian by his side. The man was tall and muscular with slicked-back brown hair and shifty, black eyes. He was wearing a black military jacket which had a red, capital "R" sewn onto the left-hand side of his chest, black trousers and black, polished shoes. In his left hand was a golden sceptre with a crystal ball on top of it. The crystal ball was completely filled with what appeared to be a black mist. Also seen inside the crystal ball was a small ball of dark purple light producing tiny sparks of electricity as the black mist swirled around it. The ball of light appeared to be pulsing. The man was gazing at the sceptre in his left hand as he petted his Persian with his right hand.

"It won't be long now, my friend," The man smirked. "Very soon all of our troubles will be put to rest, and everything we've worked hard for will soon be within our grasp." He lowered his left arm and looked towards the tanks. The figures inside them had not yet moved. "They are almost ready." He stood up and walked towards the tanks, with Persian following his feet, as he turned his attentions back towards the sceptre in his hand. "And when they are, I will finally be able to show them all why they should cower at my feet. And they shall cower, and quake in fear as they witness my rise to ultimate power."

He thoughts were interrupted by the automatic doors which had opened behind him. A small petite woman walked into the room. She had shoulder-length purple hair, small brown eyes and she wore a pair of glasses which had a frame that looked as though it was made of wire. She wore a long, black dress with a large red "R" etched across her chest. She was holding a piece of parer in her hand.

"Boss," she called out.

"What is it?" the man asked as he turned around to face her, stuffing the sceptre into the inside of his jacket.

"The agents are awaiting your orders, sir. What should I tell them?"

The man frowned to himself. "Tell them to await my arrival. They have a very important mission ahead of them and I will be accompanying them."

The woman gasped as the man made his way towards the doors with Persian following closely behind. "But... Why?"

"Don't question me, Matori," the man snapped back as he walked past her with so much as glancing at her. "I have my own reasons for going on this mission, and they don't concern you. Now send word to all of the agents I've chosen for this mission and tell them to meet me in Hanger 18."

As the automatic doors closed behind him, Matori snarled to herself before turning her attention towards the giant tanks in the room and muttering to herself in a spiteful tone; "As you wish, Giovanni."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** There you have it, Chapter 3 is up. Sorry it wasn't a long one I'm trying not to give too much of the plot away lol hope you enjoyed it and I'll be posting Chapter 4 as soon as I can. JesusRules777 out!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Hello there everyone, JesusRules777 here :) here's Chapter 4 of my story, a bit longer than the last one I did lol :P

_**REPLIES TO MESSAGES AND REVIEWS**_

_**magic135**_: Thanks I'm glad you like it :)

_**MMThunder31**_: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you think I've got a good plot going and I'm happy that you were very open about what you felt I could improve on in future chapters. Thank you very much for your advice, I have taken it into consideration and I'll try to improve upon my mistakes in future chapters.

_**Ky111**_: Glad you like it, I just hope you enjoy how the story's going to progress in the future :)

I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, places, yada yada yada... Anyway on with the story, hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 4**

As they walked together along the road, observing the peaceful settings of Pallet Town, Ash and Brock began to catch up on each other's lives.

"So, Brock," Ash began, "how's it like, becoming a Pokemon Doctor?"

"It's going really well," the ex-Pewter City Gym Leader grinned. "I've learned a lot since I started studying about it. I'll soon be ready to become a fully qualified Pokemon Doctor."

"Wow, that's great," Ash exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sure you'll be a great Pokemon Doctor."

"Pika," ("Yeah,") Pikachu agreed, sharing his trainer's excitement.

"Thanks, Ash," Brock chuckled, embarrassed by his friend's praise for him. "Anyway, how're things going with yourself?"

"Great," Ash exclaimed. "I've recently applied to compete at the Indigo Plateau again and, as you know, I'm gonna be re-competing in Silver Conference in Johto next week."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Ash," Brock said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Brock," Ash smiled. "I wanna make sure that I do better than last time. I heard there's gonna be some serious competition this year."

"Yeah. You, probably," Brock grinned cheekily.

"Very funny, Brock," Ash chuckled. He then turned back to look towards where they were heading. "Well, here we are," Ash announced. They had arrived at Ash's house. It was a peaceful looking place with whitewashed stone walls,

"Will your Mum be okay with me using your back yard to heal Steelix?" Brock asked.

"Of course she will be," Ash replied as he opened the front door. "Don't worry about it." He opened the door and gestured for Brock to enter first. Brock nodded his thanks as he stepped into the hallway.

Ash's home was a very welcoming place to be. Both the interior and the exterior of the two-storey house were very well kept. Surrounding the building was a fresh, green lawn, decorated with a vast array of beautiful flowers in a large variety of colours. The exterior walls of the building were coated in pure-white paint while the roof was brick-red in colour. The interior of the house was just as clean, welcoming and homely as the exterior.

"Hey, Mum," Ash called out. "I'm home."

"Hi, honey," Delia greeted as she walked down the stairs towards him. She was a slim woman with long reddish-brown hair, which was tied up at the back by a green scrunchy, peach skin and light brown eyes which looked rather identical to Ash's eyes. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved blouse over a yellow t-shirt, a blue skirt which reached her knees and pair of brown shoes. "Hi, Brock. Good to see you. How are you?"

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock greeted. "I'm great, thanks. How are you?"

"Very well, thanks," Delia smiled before turning to Ash. "Ash, you have a visitor waiting to see you in the living room."

"Really?" Ash asked surprised. "Who is it?"

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?" Delia replied with a grin and a wink before turning away.

"Hey, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock called out.

"What is it, Brock?"

"Would it be alright for you if I go into your back garden to heal my Steelix?"

"Of course, Brock," Delia smiled. "Help yourself." She then turned away and went back upstairs.

"Well," Brock began, "I'm going to go and heal Steelix up. I'll leave you to your mystery guest."

"Sure thing, Brock," Ash nodded before walking towards the living room as Brock went upstairs. A wide smile grew on his face when he entered the living room and saw before him...

"Misty!"

Misty, a seventeen-year-old girl and Gym Leader of Cerulean City, stood before him with a warm smile on her face. Her aqua-green eyes were alight with happiness to see the person she had been longing to see for some time. She had a slender figure and her white skin had a slight tint of pink. Her red hair was tied up in a side ponytail on her left-hand side. She was wearing a pair of tight-fitting, blue shorts, a sleeveless, yellow, hooded top and a pair of red trainers.

"Hey, Ash," she greeted. "It's been a long time since we saw each other in person."

"Pikachupi!" ("Misty!") Pikachu cheered as he leaped from Ash's shoulder into Misty's open arms.

"Hiya, Pikachu," Misty giggled as she embraced Pikachu. "Nice to see you too." Ash couldn't help but laugh either. It had been too long since he saw his best friend from Cerulean, it's no wonder Pikachu was so pleased to see her.

"So, how are you keeping, Misty?" Ash asked, unsure how to start a conversation with a friend he hadn't seen in ages.

"I've been keeping well, thanks, Ash," Misty smiled at him as she placed Pikachu down on the ground. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good too," Ash replied as Pikachu made his way out of the room to leave the two teenagers in peace. "How're things over at the Gym?"

"Busy," Misty sighed. "We've had a lot of challengers recently and my sisters have been generous in giving me most of the work."

"I'm not surprised," Ash chuckled. "You're one of the best Pokemon trainers I know."

"Thanks, Ash," Misty smiled, blushing slightly.

There was a slight moment of silence between them before Ash spoke somewhat nervously. "So, what do you say we have a little battle together sometime?"

"Yeah. That'd be good," Misty beamed. "I'll get to see if you've actually improved at all," she added with a teasing tone.

"Hey," Ash retorted in mock annoyance. "I've gotten way better than when we last battled."

"Oh yeah?" Misty smirked.

"Yeah," Ash replied with a confident tone. Misty then giggled, to which Ash frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Misty smiled. "It's just that it's so good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, Mist," Ash smiled back. The two teens stood there for a moment, just gazing into each others eyes. A thought then came to Ash's mind: he'd never noticed before how beautiful Misty's eyes were. "Wow," he murmured breathlessly.

"What is it?" Misty frowned.

"N... Nothing," Ash replied, slightly flustered, his cheeks turning a little red. "It's just that I.. I missed you."

"Yeah," Misty replied softly. Her facial expression softened into a warm smile as her cheeks became rosy red in colour. "I missed you too."

Their thoughts were interrupted as they heard the back door opening, which was then followed by the ringing of the telephone.

"I'll get it," Delia called out in a sing-song voice. It was in that moment that Ash realised that he had taken a step closer towards Misty, and she had taken a step towards him. They were close enough to pull one another into an embrace, which is something Ash strangely felt the need to do, but restrained himself from doing so.

"So, anyway," Ash began, trying to break the silence which had now become uncomfortable. "How long are you staying here for?"

"Oh, only for a few days," Misty shrugged. "I thought I'd bring Azumarill to see her dad."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Azumarill?"

"Yeah," Misty shrugged. "She evolved not so long ago."

"So, you're the mystery guest," Brock chuckled as he entered the room. "I should've known."

"Oh, hey Brock," Misty smiled.

Brock then raised his eyebrows as he noticed how close the two teens were standing to one another. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"No," Ash and Misty immediately answered simultaneously. Realising what they had done, they took a quick glance towards one another before quickly looking away, blushing madly.

A smirk crept upon Brock's face. "No wonder Pikachu was trying to hide his laughter on the staircase," he muttered to himself, loud enough so Ash and Misty couldn't hear him.

"Is Steelix healed up yet?" Ash asked, desperately trying to find a way to change the topic.

"Yeah, he's fine," Brock shrugged, grinning smugly. "It'll take more than a few scrapes to keep him down."

"Why, what's wrong with Steelix?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Practise battle with Pikachu," Ash replied. Misty nodded in understanding.

"Jack!" Delia screamed from upstairs. Ash began to look even more excited than he already was.

"Who's Jack?" Brock asked curiously.

"My dad," Ash replied before he began running up the stairs while Pikachu made a quick jump onto Ash's shoulder.

"So, what are you doing here, Misty?" Brock asked as they followed Ash up the stairs.

"I thought I'd bring Azumarill to see her dad," Misty shrugged.

"That's not the only reason is it?" Brock enquired, although he already knew the answer.

"No," Misty replied, turning away to hide her blush.

Ash dashed into the room to see his dad's face smiling at his through the video phone. Red was sitting in front of the video phone with his cap off, revealing a full head of thick, black spiky hair as well as a thin, diagonal scar on his forehead above his left eye, which stretched into his hair, out of sight. Red had that scar for as long as Ash could remember, in fact Ash was certain that the scar was older than he was. He had always wondered how his dad got it but his dad had never told him, nor had Ash ever asked about it. Ash could tell by the background in the video that his dad was in a Pokemon Centre.

"Hey, Ash," Red chuckled as Delia passed the phone to Ash.

"Hey, Dad," Ash replied excitedly. "How are you?"

"No' bad, son," Red grinned. "You?"

"Great," Ash smiled. "Where are you right now?"

"Viridian," Red replied. He then noticed Misty and Brock in the background. "Friends?"

"Oh, yeah," Ash grinned excitedly, ushering Misty and Brock to come closer. "Dad, I'd like you to meet two of my best friends, Misty and Brock."

"Hello," Misty waved.

"Nice to meet you," Brock grinned.

"It's a pleasure," Red smiled back.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from behind Red which was followed by the screams of citizens frantically running around.

"It's Team Rocket!" A panic-stricken woman screamed as she ran passed Red.

"Help us!" a man in the distance cried out as more explosions were heard, a lot louder than before.

"There's trouble," Red muttered as he stood up. "I'll talk to you later."

The phone went dead.

"My dad's in trouble," Ash panicked before rushing for the front door. "I have to help him."

"Pikapi!" ("Ash!") Pikachu called as he, Misty and Brock followed after him.

"Ash! Wait!" Brock shouted as Ash ran out the front door. Ash then turned around to hear what Brock had to say. "We're coming with you."

"No way," Ash retorted. "My dad's in danger. There's no need for you two to put yourselves in danger either."

"Listen here, Ash!" Misty yelled angrily. "Like it or not, we are coming with you and we are going to help you save your dad!"

"Right," Brock nodded. "And besides, we've got more chance of helping him if there's more of us."

Ash heaved a sigh I defeat. He knew he was beat. Brock's logic made perfect sense, it usually did as Brock was one of the smartest people Ash knew, except when it came to the ladies. And if there's one thing Ash had learned from his journeys that Misty's anger was never to be challenged by anybody, not even Ash. Not that it always stopped him from trying, in fact he quite enjoyed getting Misty riled up at times, but he knew that this wasn't the time to do so.

"Okay guys. You win." He turned back to the road which led towards Viridian City. "Now, let's go and save my dad!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** There you go champs. Chapter 4 is now up, hope it was okay, I'll update as soon as I can though it may take a while lol, hope you all have a good day :) JesusRules777 out!


End file.
